


and you drive me wild

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After teasing him with nudes the whole day, Stiles comes home to find Malia with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. there's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing smut and I'm mostly uncomfortable reading it - escpecially when there's too much dirty talk or explicit descriptions of what is happening/explicit language - so I tried to keep it... classy? Is that the right word? I don't know I just hope it isn't too cringe worthy. Comments on how to do better are always welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia is waiting for Stiles at home, wearing nothing more than her skin.

Stiles is Lydia eternally grateful for telling Malia about nudes.

She didn’t mean to - she’d wanted to send a sexy picture to Allison, but accidentally sent it to Malia instead.

To avoid awkward situations after the incident, Lydia had to tell her about the purpose of the picture.

Ever since the event occured, Malia would send Stiles nudes at random times. She was pretty bad at it at first; constantly choosing the wrong angle and lighting. But she got better at it and gained confidence with props.

Today is one of the Nude days, as Stiles likes to call them.

He’s at the sheriff station, doing his summer work at the desk, when his phone goes off.

He fishes the thing out of his pocket, expecting it to be a text from Scott telling him about his latest skateboard trick. But Malia’s name shows up on the screen.

He immediately sits up straight and looks around to see if there are any deputies who could see the content sent to him. When he’s made sure this isn’t the case, he unlocks his phone and opens her message.

“Hooh my god,” he breathes. He feels his cheeks flush and ducks behind a binder full of unsolved cases to hide his red face.

Then he looks at his phone again, his lips slightly parted.

Malia is sitting on his bed, only wearing one of his shirts. Her nipples are visible through the fabric and it’s too short to cover her thighs so he can see she isn’t wearing any underwear either.

Stiles’ breath hitches in his throat and he slaps a hand over his mouth to keep in the sound he’s producing. He shifts in his seat, clears his throat and locks his phone to focus back on his work.

He succeeds to do so for five minutes, but then he gets another text. He’s so eager to open it he almost drops his phone.

He actually drops it when he opens the picture, but is quick to scoop it back up and hide behind the binder to give it a closer look.

Malia is sprawled across his bed, her legs fallen open and her hand between her thighs. Her eyes are glazed over with lust and she’s biting her lip. Stiles can almost hear her moan.

He has to stifle one of his own in his fist and breathes out through his nose to try and relax. He wants to lock his phone again, but he receives a new message before he can do so.

This time Malia’s in his bathroom, probably standing on her toes to reach the bathroom mirror. She’s looking over her shoulder, looking innocently in the mirror. Her ass is perky and perfect and Stiles just wants to bite it.

“Fuck, Mal,” Stiles curses under his breath. He subtly rubs the bulge in his pants and bites on his lip.

Without giving it a second thought, he snaps a pic of his bulge and sends it to her. He gets a picture back in less than a minute. Man, she’s really getting the hang of this nude thing.

Malia has one of their toys in her mouth, her cheeks hollowed out because she knows how much he likes it when she does that to him. Stiles can almost feel her lips on his dick.

“ _Why don’t you come replace this?”_ The caption reads.

Stiles only has to think about it for two seconds before jumping up.

“ _I’ll be there in ten.”_

The next message doesn’t include a picture.

“ _Don’t even bother with clothes.”_

Stiles sucks in a breath and snatches his jacket from his chair and holds it in front of him as he walks out of the sheriff station.

He can’t help but rub himself through his jeans on the way home, and when he arrives at the Stilinski recidence he can’t take his pants off fast enough. He leaves pieces of clothing all throughout the house and is completely naked when he finally enters his room.

Malia is waiting for him on his bed.

* * *

“Mal, please come back here,” Stiles whines, watching as his girlfriend walks around his room to find something. Her legs are long and tanned and, most importantly, not covered in any sort of clothing. Just like the rest of her body.

“Just hold up, you’re gonna like this sur- aha, found it!” Malia exclaims, proudly walking back to bed, the surprise hidden behind her back.

“Now, lie down.”

“But-”

“Stiles, this isn’t going to work if you won’t stop questioning everything I ask you.”

Stiles sighs and lies on his back, staring up at the beautful girl in front of him. Her breasts are small and perky and he just wants to cup them in his hands, kiss them, bite them.

Malia grins mischievously as she climbs onto him and straddles his hips.

“Ready?”

Stiles nods and bites his lip.

“Tadaa!” She smiles as she reveals a couple of handcuffs.

“Where did you get those?”

She shrugs.

“Stole them from your dad.”

“Malia, you can’t just steal police-” But before he can finish his sentence, Malia grabs his wrists and swiftly cuffs them to the bed.

“If you don’t shut up I’ll put a gag in your mouth as well,” she threatens, and he’s immediately quiet. His whole body tenses in anticipation. She’s taken on the dominant role only once before, and the orgasm he had that time still visits him in his dreams.

Malia’s threathening look changes in an innocent smile as she bends down to kiss him on the lips.

“Good boy,” she purrs. Then she digs her nails into the skin of his chest and drags them down to his abdomen.

Stiles gasps, wants to sit up to kiss her neck, her throat, her breasts. But the cuffs restrain him and keep him in place.

“Now,” Malia says as she lies down on top of him, her nipples pressed up against his chest.

“Let’s get started.”

* * *

“Oh, hoh, babe, ple- please,” Stiles begs two hours later. His entire body is covered in sweat and his lip is trembling. Malia’s hand is squeezing his shaft while her tongue teases his foreskin.

“Not yet,” she sings, looking up at him with feigned innocence.

“Malia, pl- please. It’s been hours, please just let me cum.”

She smiles and gives his head a sweet kiss before pulling herself up and lying on his chest, staring at his lips.

“It’s gonna take much longer if you keep complaining.”

Stiles grunts and swallows loudly, frustration and lust bubbling in his stomach.

“Don’t do this to me, babe,” he breathes, but Malia’s eyes betray her plan before her words do.

“I know _exactly_ what I’m gonna do to you,” Malia whispers in his ear. Then she leaves a trail of biting kisses down his jaw, neck, chest, stomach. When her lips wrap around his dick again, Stiles lets out a sob.

Malia’s great at a lof of bedroom related things, which is a bit surprising knowing she doesn’t have that much experience, but giving blowjobs is her expertise. She knows exactly how to use her tongue and teeth, how to hollow her cheeks, when to take him all the way in and when to pull back. Stiles normally doesn’t last more than five mintues when she goes down on him, but this time she drives him crazy by pulling back everytime he almost reaches his orgasm.

It’s no different this time; he has a tell. When he’s close, he pulls at the cuffs, curls his toes and whimpers. He knows it gives him away and he tries not to do it, but he can’t help himself.

Malia sits up straight and wipes at her mouth as Stiles tries to calm down. His breathing is heavy and occassionally turns into moaning.

She patienty waits five, ten minutes until his heartbeat slows down again.

“Ready?”

Stiles gives her a curt jerk of his head in reply and lies back on the soaked pillow, his fingers stiffly wrapped around the chain of the cuffs.

He expects her to go down on him again, but this time she surprises him by crawling onto him and pointing a finger at him.

“Suck it,” she demands.

Stiles is confused and doesn’t immediately does as asked, so Malia digs her nails into his thighs and repeats her question.

“Suck it!”

Stiles quickly takes her finger into his mouth and sucks at as good as he can. Malia’s eyes gloss over with desire, but she quickly blinks it away and pulls back her hand.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Stiles shakes his head, anxiously watching her as she sits back between his legs.

“Relax,” Malia says.

“This time I’m gonna let you cum.”

“Hoh god,” Stiles breathes and he lies back down to let her do her thing.

He anticipates her lips around his cock, but instead he feels her finger circling his hole.

“Wha-”

“Pull up your legs,” Malia orders, and Stiles is so excited he almost knees himself in the face as he pulls up his legs to his chin.

“Perfect,” Malia purrs. She pets him on one of his buttcheeks and circles his hole again.

“Relax, baby. You can tell me to stop anytime. Do you remember the stop word?” Her voice is suddenly kind and even a bit worried. Stiles immediately relaxes under her touch and nods. It’s  _deer_.

Malia carefully pushes a finger inside of him, slowly working her way in.

Stiles gasps at the sensation and shudders when he feels she’s all the way in. Her finger curls in him and finds his prostate.

“Oh!” 

“You okay?” Malia wonders, her finger tensing inside of him.

“Fine!” Stiles exclaims, pushing his ass against her hand.

“Want me to add another one?”

“Uhu.” He’s totally breathless and has to stifle a sob by biting down on his shoulder when she carefully slips in another finger. This one is a bit harder to stomach because it’s not wet, but she’s slow enough for Stiles to get used to the sensation.

When the second finger is all the way inside of him, Malia uses her other hand to jerk him off. She quickly finds a rhythm and fucks him as fast as she pumps her hand around his cock.

“Oh - oh my go- Malia, I’m gonna, ah, ah!” Stiles pants, his legs trembling and hands violently tugging at his cuffs.

“It’s okay, you can. Cum for me, Stiles.”

And he does, so hard. He screams so loudly he’s convinced the neighbors can hear, but he doesn’t care. All the excitement that had been building the last couple of hours bursts out in one go and Stiles sobs when Malia pulls out her fingers. She keeps jerking him off until he goes limp.

His orgasm lingers for five minutes, and he only finds his voice again after seven.

“That was amazing,” he breathes. Malia smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

“I know.”

“Now, can you uncuff me?”

“Mhhh. Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re not finished yet.” Her smile is hungry and her eyes full of lust.


	2. and if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Malia reverse the roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I wrote more smut. Don't know if it's actually good or absolute shit, but I got quite some reads on the first chapter and I'm a thirsty hoe so I added another one. Please comment on the quality of the smut because if it's really bad I'd like to stop embarrassing myself by posting more. Okay bye.

By the time she finally uncuffs him, she's had two orgasms and Stiles is semi-hard again.

He sits up straight and wipes his mouth, licking his lips to taste her slick. He likes it when she rides his face; he likes her weight and scent and taste. But most of all, he likes when she takes control.

"So, are we done?" He wonders as his girlfriend puts away the handcuffs, some cum dripping down between her tighs.

Malia looks at him over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed and her brow sweaty.

"Do you want us to be done?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles shakes his head and pulls his lips up in a crooked grin.

"I never want us to be done."

Malia can't help but smile at that, kindness replacing lust in her eyes. She walks over to him, hips swaying and perky breasts bouncing, and crawls in bed with him.

"Well, what do you want to do? Want me to cuff you again?"

"Nah, I can go without them for a while. Actually, I don't know what I want. What I  _do_ know, is that my dad won't be back till late tonight, so we have the whole evening."

"Interesting," Malia breathes as she drapes a leg over his and puts her head on his chest. 

They lie like that for a while, both letting the after-sex tiredness pull them under for some time. Stiles' fingers never leave her body though, circling on her skin and dragging his nails over shoulder. It's his way of keeping her alert and awake.

Right when Stiles thinks he's gonna fall asleep, Malia sits up and grins at him.

"Let's watch some porn," she suggests.

It's something they do more often to get in the mood. Stiles doesn't know a lot of girls who like watching porn - or are honest about it anyway - and he's grateful his girlfriend doesn't mind him getting turned on by watching people on the internet fucking each other.

Stiles moves off the bed to turn on his tv, which is linked to his internet, and immediately goes to his favorite porn site.

"Hey, Mal," he asks as he turns around, his cheeks turning red.

"Do you mind if we watch... something else tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Like...  _gay_ porn?"

Stiles doesn't miss the flash of surprise and arousal in Malia's eyes before she nods and scrambles off the bed to sit next to him.

He's embarrassingly quick to select one of his favorites and shifts uncomfortable when it starts playing. They've watched straight and lesbian porn together, but never gay. He thinks she may judge him or feel uncomfortable, but it only takes her a few minutes to start kissing his neck and shoulder.

"You like this?" She whispers as she lets her hand travel over his body. Stiles' eyes are glued to the screen, but her touches are like fire on his skin. 

She reads him as if she's a blind woman and he's her braille, doesn't miss a single patch of skin, sucks at his neck to leave her mark.

Stiles grunts as he watches one of the guys jerk the other one off, feels his dick throbbing when Malia wraps her hand around his erection.

She strokes him on the same rhythm as the guy on screen jerks his partner off and Stiles digs his nails into her skin as she does so. He's watched gay porn before, but he'd always done it alone. Watching it together with her is a new experience, even though she's barely paying attention to the porno.

And when she sinks to the floor and crawls between his legs to take him into her mouth, Stiles shudders.

"Oh, baby," he mumbles, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She gives him head as the porn reaches its climax. Stiles tenses when one of the guys cums and moans her name to get rid of the tension.

When the other guy harshly thrusts his dick in his hole, Malia stops for just a second to turn around and watch.

"You want me to do that to you?" She asks, her grip on his cock firm.

"Wh- what?" Stiles immediately fixates his gaze on her.

"I may have another surprise for you."

"Like what?"

Malia smirks like she only does in the bedroom and gets up to get something out of her bag. Stiles alternates between watching the screen and watching her, and when he sees what she brought, a low moan escapes his mouth.

She straps on the harness like she's born to do so and holds the dildo attached to it in her hand as she walks back to bed.

"I figured you may be into this," she shrugs, all Stiles' attention on her and her cock now.

"You wanna... continue watching porn? Or do you want to be fucked?" She wonders, innocently swaying her hips so the dildo moves from left to right.

Stiles answer is quick and borderline desperate.

"I want to be fucked."

Malia smiles, gets up on the bed.

"Gotta make it wet before I can fuck you," she figures, sweetly running her fingers through her hair as she leans back on her elbows, the dildo pointing to the ceiling.

"How about you suck me off?"

The still playing porno is almost immediately forgotten and he gets on the bed with her, lying between her legs and gripping her thigh with his hand. The other hand he wraps around the base of the dildo. Just the thought of having the toy in his ass makes him drip precum.

Malia watches him intently when he hesitatingly takes the toy in his mouth. He has sucked dick before, but those dicks were usually attached to boys and didn't taste like rubber. Sucking off an inanimate object that has no pulse or owner attached to it is a bit weird, but he gets used to it once Malia shakingly breathes out.

"Mhhh, suck my dick real good, baby," she coos, gripping in his hair.

Truth be told, Malia is great at cock sucking, but Stiles is still better. He has a natural talent for it, didn't really have to learn. And even though Malia can't feel his lips around her fake cock, her breathing still gets heavier by the minute. Her legs fall open and he wiggles his finger between her body and the harness to tease her clit.

"Ah!" She moans, tensing once his finger tickles the most sensitive part of her body. He looks up to her, but she's no longer looking down at him. Her head is thrown back, exposing her pale throat. Stiles wants to sink his teeth into it, so he pulls himself up to do so.

Malia is taken aback by that and she startles.

"Stiles, I-"

"Shh, Mal. Foreplay is important too."

Malia looks at him for a moment, but then breaks out in a sweet smile.

"Okay," she whispers. 

Stiles devours her throat, leaving bite marks on her easily bruised skin. Then he travels down to her chest, her breast, her nipple. Malia is known for her sensitive nipples: even accidentally brushing them with his elbow could get her off.

So when he sucks one into his mouth, she gasps and presses it against his mouth.

Stiles bites and pulls at one of her nipples while rolling the other one between his fingers. Malia puts her hand between her legs and groans in frustration when she realizes the harness is in the way.

"Patience," Stiles laughs.

"I'll get to you later. First me, though."

"Get back to sucking then," Malia demands.

"Say please."

" _Please._ "

Stiles almost  _hears_ the roll of her eyes, but he wants to see how far he can push it.

"I want you to beg."

"Stiles, I swear to G-" but before she can finish her threat, he violently bites into her nipple and Malia cries out.

" _Please!_ Please suck my cock, please."

He lets go off her nipple with a satisfying smack and sinks down to take the dildo into his mouth again.

"Mhh, suck faster."

Stiles cocks a bow at her.

" _Please_ suck faster. I want to fuck you so bad, Stiles. Please."

Her words turn him on enough to choke down on the toy, almost gagging as it hits the back of his throat. He bops his head a few times, always taking the thing in as far as he can.

"That's wet enough. Come on."

Stiles pulls back and sits up straight to look at his girlfriend, who looks more sexually frustrated than ever. She's probably pissed she can't finger herself due to the harness.

"How do you want to do this?" She asks, playing with the toy between her legs.

"I want you to fuck me from behind," Stiles decides.

"Okay, turn around."

"Pl-"

"If you ask me to beg again i'll take off this thing and fuck myself with it."

That's big enough a threat to shut him right up, and he turns around on his hands and knees for her.

Malia pats his ass cheek.

"Good boy," she purrs. Then she sinks down, spreads his cheek and licks his star.

"Hooh god," Stiles breathes, digging his nails into the sheets.

She preps him with her tongue and then one, two, three fingers. When he's wide enough, she gets onto her knees.

"Ready?"

"Uhu."

The head of the toy presses against his ass, and Stiles tries to relax as much as possible as Malia pushes in. He groans in pain a few times, but Malia is slow and patient.

When she can sense he relaxes around her, she pushes in completely.

"How's that?" She asks, her hands gripping his hips.

"Good," Stiles says curtly. He doesn't want to talk, he just wants to be fucked.

Malia seems to understand, because she pulls back and then pushes in again, slowly finding her rhythm. When she found it, she reaches underneath him to grab his cock and jerk him off as she fucks him. Her head is pressed against his back and he can feel her nipples against his skin.

He buries his head in his pillow and feels his legs tremble when Malia starts biting down on him. They're both really into biting and pulling and sexual pain in general, and it wouldn't be the fist time sinking her teeth into Stiles' skin drove him over the edge.

Her jerks get faster and her hips slam into his harder with each thrust, and before he knows it Stiles is screaming. He almost chokes on her name, has to dig his nails into the palms of his hands to keep grounded. Another thrust later and Stiles shoots his load over her hand and onto the mattress with a strangled sob.

Malia stays in him until he can't bear it anymore and then gently pulls out. She quickly gets out of the harness and drapes herself onto Stiles' back.

"You've been such a good boy," she coos in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be much more than that," he breathes against the pillow, exhausted.

"Oh?"

"I promised you'd get your turn after me, didn't I?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I always stop these things when Stiles is about to get back at Malia??


End file.
